06 Crônicas do Colegial Capítulo 06
by Hentai Kitty
Summary: Numa escola c/ profs e alunos perfeitos, gatos, gostosos de morrer, as relações mais diferentes e picantes podem acontecer. Hentai hetero, se houver mais caps tb terá yaoi e, se eu conseguir, yuri. Já avisando q podem ir de melosos a pesados e SÃO EXPLICITOS. Capítulo 06 MarinXAiolia


_Yepy! Após mto tempo to de volta c/ minhas fics picantiiiissss! Booooom, esse casalsinhu é um clássico, e eu não consigo ve os dois separados, então lá vai. Bom... Depois das pervices de Pandora e do sado maso de JuneXMask eu voltei c/ um mais de leve. Mas estou já pensando no próximo! O q vcs diriam de um menage? Nyah! Espero q seja uma boa ideia! Quer dizer, não como o da Pandora, mas sei lah... Bom, vamos ver, boa leitura e me deixem seus comentariooooosssss!_

**MARIN E AIOLIA:**

Todos os finais de semana Marin ia a escola, pelo menos por algumas horas, no sábado e domingo. Ela ia treinar, estava se preparando para competições interescolares e, um dia, pensava se não poderia ser uma atleta profissional. Ela dava duro, todos os dias, no final das aulas normais, ficava por mais uma hora treinando, e nos finais de semana também estava sempre lá. O professor só podia segui-la durante a semana, mas sempre que conseguia ele passava por lá para ver como ela estava se saindo e se tinha algo que pudesse corrigir ou melhorar naquele dia. E sempre fazia um grande esforço para ir, por mais que, todos os fins de semana, tivesse de ir com o irmão visitar a tia que os criara. Ela estava em um asilo, na verdade era uma tia avó, sua última parenta próxima, e ela estava bem velhinha.

- Foi ver como estava sua aluna antes de vir outra vez, Aiolia? Olha que isso de professor e aluno muito junto não está muito certo, heim!

- Não se preocupe, tia. – dizia ele meio acabrunhado – Eu não faria nada que não fosse por sentimentos verdadeiros e muito fortes.

Ela dava um sorrizinho maroto. Já fora jovem e sabia muito bem o que se passava no coração do sobrinho neto. Estava na cara que ele estava apaixonado, mas ela sabia que seu sobrinho neto jamais feriria os sentimentos de uma garota. Era do tipo estourado, mas tinha um coração justo e bondoso que só conseguia competir com o do irmão mais velho.

Era um domingo quando ele estava voltando da visita semanal, e resolveu passar na escola para ver se ela estava por lá, deu sorte, a menina estava treinando duro e fazendo os exercícios de alongamento que ele havia lhe indicado. Ela era magra, com os músculos apenas rígidos, mas sem nenhuma daquelas marcas de definição exageradas, era delicada, a pele lisa parecia macia como a seda, os cabelos ondulados e ruivos caíam graciosos sobre os ombros, os membros eram longos, a cintura fina, os seios médios e os quadris largos, os dedos longos e ágeis nos exercícios, o rosto calmo e concentrado, com seus belos e grandes olhos verdes e as leves sardas que quase ninguém percebia de tão sutis. Ele suspirou diante daquela beleza delicada e perfeita. Era ágil, flexível, dedicada, disciplinada. Aiolia não poderia imaginar uma aluna melhor que aquela. Mas seria a condição dela de aluna que o fizera se apaixonar? Não... Ele tinha certeza que era a condição de atleta o que o fizera ver o quanto tinham em comum.

Ela o olhou, finalmente percebendo sua presença, o sangue subiu-lhe pela espinha e ela acabou se descontrolando. Ela, que estava com um só pé para o alto, numa argola de ginástica olímpica, alongando, desequilibrou e caiu desajeitadamente no chão. Isso não era normal, ela sabia cair como um verdadeiro perito em artes marciais, mas ver o seu professor, de repente, observando o que estava fazendo, lhe tirara completamente a concentração. Ela se estatelou no chão de qualquer jeito, e cheio de preocupação, Aiolia correu ao seu encontro para ajudar. Ele a ergueu nos braços e a colocou sentada sobre o colchonete que amaciou sua queda.

- Se machucou?

- Não... – respondeu envergonhada, tanto pelo descuido como pela aproximação. – Estou bem, foi só o tombo.

- Desculpe! Eu te desconcentrei. Não devia ter ficado ali parado feito um fantasma, não é mesmo?

- Não é culpa sua, professor... Eu é que devia ser mais concentrada.

- Bobagem... Você é mais concentrada do que o necessário até. Estava fazendo um alongamento maravilhoso.

Ela ficou vermelha como um pimentão, e finalmente Aiolia pensou se suas palavras, talvez, não tivessem sido um pouco maliciosas.

- Quero dizer! Está se saindo bem... Acho que podemos passar para outros treinamentos, já que você está se saindo bem com este!

- Obrigada, professor... Eu tenho me esforçado muito.

Ele sabia que sim, ela era fantástica. Mas mal sabia qual era sua principal motivação. Marin queria ser como seu professor, ser uma grande estrela dos esportes, para que ele a visse e se orgulhasse de ter lhe ensinado tudo. Ela queria ser vitoriosa para mostrar que todo o esforço e carinho de seu professor haviam valido a pena, queria que ele a olhasse e a admirasse assim como ela o admirava. E era muito o quanto ela o admirava, mais do que isso, ela achava que tudo o que ele fazia era perfeito, seus exercícios, sua forma de ensino, seu modo de agir com as pessoas, seus pensamentos sobre justiça e bondade. Tudo nele lhe inspirava, ele era o homem perfeito. E de quebra ele era lindo de morrer, com seus músculos levemente definidos, nada exagerado, nada de esteroides ou outras porcarias que dizem ser apenas suplementos, mas que, na verdade, te deixam bombado por fora e podre por dentro. Ele era alto, com seus cabelos ruivos, provavelmente pintados, mas que ainda assim eram um grande charme, os cintilantes olhos verdes, suas pernas torneadas e os braços fortes. Ele era tudo de bom, por dentro e por fora. Então Marin percebeu que estivera muito tempo olhando para ele em silêncio, e ele estava lhe perguntando pela terceira ou quarta vez se estava bem.

- Oh, desculpe... O que disse, professor?

- Perguntei se está bem. De repente ficou tão quieta e está com o rosto tão vermelho. Me pergunto se não está se esforçando demais. Treino em excesso também pode prejudicar sua saúde e eu não quero que isso aconteça.

- Ah, não se preocupe! – respondeu num sobressalto – Não é nada! Nada mesmo. Eu estou ótima. Foi só o susto do tombo. Mas acho que já é hora de deixar o treino de hoje. Já fiz todos os exercícios, então...

Ah... Aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e aquelas sardinhas que ninguém percebia, aquelas bochechas rosadas do esforço do treino e os cabelos sedosos... A voz firme e decidida, os movimentos graciosos, e os lábios finos e bem delineados. Por que estava tão assustada agora? Seus olhos pareciam tão próximos e tão abertos e surpresos... O que... Ele deu um salto para trás. Ele nem mesmo se dera conta de que a tinha beijado, levado por aqueles pensamentos, por aquele sentimento, por aquele frio na espinha incontrolável. Ele só podia ser um imbecil completo de se deixar levar pelo impulso e beijar a própria aluna. Agora ela estava ali, assustada, provavelmente apavorada e talvez nunca mais voltasse na escola fora do horário de aula. Será que se afastaria das aulas de educação física? Como pôde ser tão descuidado?

- Desculpe! Me desculpe, Marin, por favor! Eu não sei o que deu em mim, eu... Eu não devia ter feito isso! Eu sei que sou seu professor, e eu sei que não deveria me apaixonar por uma aluna, mas é que eu não sei o que me deu e eu não pude evitar! Eu devia ser mais concentrado, mas... Eu...

Ele falava um milhão de coisas ao mesmo tempo sem saber como se explicar e persuadir a menina a não ter raiva nem medo dele, mas sentia que não merecia que ela atendesse aos seus apelos, afinal, ele a tinha atacado, ela poderia até mesmo denunciá-lo! Ele não sabia o que fazer e continuou falando coisas desajeitadas para ela enquanto ela continuava parada, olhando-o quase sem piscar, tentando entender o que se passava na mente e no coração daquele homem, e ao mesmo tempo tentando entender o que ela mesma estava sentindo, pois estava em estado de choque. Ele a tinha beijado, quantas vezes não havia sonhado com aquilo, mas agora que acontecera, não sabia como reagir, estava congelada. E ele estava tão desajeitado tentando se explicar... O coração da garota batia a mil por hora e ela tentava sair daquela pane para poder fazer com que ele parasse com seu discurso auto acusatório.

Quando finalmente conseguiu, ele ainda estava falando do quanto era um idiota, mas que ela não o tivesse como um tarado que quisesse se aproveitar dela, pois ele era verdadeiramente apaixonado por ela já fazia algum tempo e aquele sentimento só vinha crescendo cada vez mais rápido em seu peito. Ainda assim ele dizia que não tinha o direito de fazer o que fez, ainda mais ela sendo sua aluna, o que impedia um relacionamento entre os dois por questões morais, mas que se ela o quisesse acusar pelo que havia feito ele entenderia e responderia pelo que fosse necessário.

- Mas é que eu estou tão apaixonado que nem percebi quando...

E finalmente ele ficou quieto. Não que suas palavras, fôlego ou desespero e atrapalhação tivessem passado, mas agora era ele que estava com os olhos esbugalhados de surpresa enquanto o calor dos lábios finos e delicados da menina entrava em seu corpo. Ele sentiu medo de passar a vergonha de desmaiar de alegria na frente da menina, mas conseguiu se segurar, embora seu coração quase explodisse de felicidade. Ela se afastou,o rosto corado voltado para baixo, os olhos fixos no chão, os punhos cerrados como quem estivesse lutando contra algo. Era contra a timidez que ela lutava, e de repente ela tomou novamente aquele jeito decidido valente que sempre teve, ergueu o rosto e olhando no fundo dos olhos do professor, com a voz firme e convicta, e disse:

- Desculpe, professor. Eu não sabia como responder, então deixei o impulso do momento tomar conta de mim. Eu também estou apaixonada por você, acho que desde que o conheço. Eu sempre me inspirei no seu jeito decidido e corajoso, nos seus ideais e dedicação. – então ela deu um sorriso de derreter pedra – Mas eu achei esse seu jeito atrapalhado ainda mais lindo!

O sangue subiu ao seu rosto fazendo-o parecer as próprias labaredas de uma imensa fogueira. Ele pensou em abraçá-la e não soltar nunca mais, mas de repente ouviu passos chegando ao ginásio, e se virou para a porta. O porteiro da escola estava lá, com as chaves na mão e parecia bastante impaciente.

- Professor Aiolia! O senhor vai me desculpar, mas é que passa da hora de fecharmos a escola. A menina ficou aqui boas horas, deixe-a descansar um pouco!

- Ora, senhor, me desculpe! – ele abriu um sorriso tentando fazer tudo parecer o mais normal possível. Só dê dez minutos para que ela possa se trocar, sim?

O homem concordou, a menina correu para o vestiário, tomou uma ducha rápida e saiu. Do lado de fora do portão da escola, Aiolia a estava esperando, já estava escurecendo e ele não achava bom que ela fosse sozinha para casa, até porque sabia que ela não morava ao perto.

- Está de bicicleta? – perguntou ele.

- Sim, estou. Eu gosto de pedalar, faz bem aos pulmões.

- Com certeza. Mas acho melhor andarmos hoje. Não vou deixar você ir tão tarde sozinha para casa. Afinal, foi culpa minha se você demorou hoje...

- Tudo bem. Na verdade vou para a casa da Shina hoje. Ficamos de estudar...

Foi quando o celular tocou, era o número da amiga. Ela atendeu e a menina já saiu gritando:

- Sua doida! Posso saber onde você está enfiada? Já faz meia hora que devia estar aqui. Se algum tarado teve a audácia de tentar fazer alguma coisa eu juro que...

- Calma, Shina... Só perdi a hora no ginásio. O professor Aiolia veio e estava me dando umas dicas e...

- Ah... O professor Aiolia... Que fofo! Ah, mas enfim, eu precisava te pedir desculpas! Eu esqueci completamente que hoje é aniversário de um primo pirralho meu e minha mãe quer que eu vá de qualquer jeito. Sabe das idiotices da minha família de que tudo tem que parecer muito unido e perfeito, né? Eu não posso bancar a chata rebelde da família em todas as festas, infelizmente. Ai que saco! Queria tanto ficar aqui cuidando da minha vida e eles ficam me enchendo! Eles devem achar que eu não preciso tirar notas tão boas assim já que eu devo me casar aos 16 e ser uma dona de casa dedicada ao marido e não uma dessas vulgares que têm trabalho e são independentes. Que ódio! – ela parecia tão irritada que poderia ser impossível que parasse de falar.

- Eu entendo... Não se preocupe, Shina. Vá e se finja de boa menina, eu sei que você consegue. Amanhã antes da aula eu te passo algumas dicas.

- Valeu... Mas eu acho que vou afogar meu primo na piscina de tanta raiva!

Marin desligou o celular e pediu desculpas ao professor pelos gritos da amiga. Ela não era uma má menina, mas as ideias dos pais faziam muito mal a ela, ainda mais depois que decidiram a ideia idiota de que ela tinha que se casar. Enfim, agora o professor tinha andado metade do caminho com ela na direção da casa da amiga, e teria de voltar tudo para acompanhá-la até sua casa, que era do lado oposto. Ela também se desculpou por isso, mas Aiolia estava muito feliz de poder andar mais com ela.

- Sabe, professor... Eu estava pensando em podermos andar um pouco mais juntos. Já que meus pais acham que eu estou na casa da Shina...

- Não deveria mentir para eles... – ele disse um pouco assustado, já que a menina nunca mentia para ninguém, mas a ideia de passar mais tempo com ela lhe deixava muito feliz.

- Bem... Eu sei que é errado. Mas é que eu... Não sei... Não quero ir para casa agora. Quer dizer, eu não ia para casa hoje, daí você aparece e então Shina não pode mais estar em casa. Parece muita coincidência. Acho que é bobagem minha, mas acho que coincidências não existem, e já que tivemos a coragem de nos declarar hoje...

Ela parou de andar e olhou em seus olhos. Aquele olhar profundo e sincero era surpreendente. Ele acariciou seu rosto e sorriu para ela. Estava encantado.

- O que eu fico feliz é que eu vindo com você impediu que estivesse andando sozinha por aí ainda mais tarde. Mas não nego que nada me faria mais feliz que poder ficar mais tempo com você.

Ele tomou seu rosto e a beijou, ela enlaçou os braços em torno de seu pescoço e ele afundou os dedos entre os cabelos rebeldes e sedosos. Que sensação boa era aquela... Mas ali estavam na rua, qualquer um os poderia ver e seria um grande problema reconhecerem um professor beijando uma aluna do colegial. Não acreditava como ele, sempre tão certinho, poderia agora estar sendo tão incorreto, agindo como um criminoso, se escondendo. Mas ele não podia evitar, ele a amava. Tomou-a pela mão e a conduziu até o parque. Era um lugar onde ninguém ia naquele horário, escuro, cheio de belas árvores e plantas e flores.

- Não é perigoso estarmos aqui sozinhos, professor? –perguntou Marin, que era sempre muito esperta e sabia antecipar muito bem as coisas.

Ele sorriu. Ela estava certa, mas ele conhecia bem aquele lugar. Virando uma esquina da praça,viu a entrada de uma propriedade, era cercada de um muro alto e grades fortes, todos cobertos de plantas trepadeiras. Aiolia pagou uma chave e abriu o portão, eles entraram. Lá dentro era pequeno, mas seguro e aconchegante, a casa era um chalé com muitas árvores e plantas ao redor, sobre o muro, as cercas elétricas e os sinalizadores de presença demonstravam que ninguém tentara entrar por meios escusos. Do lado de dentro, só o belo jardim que se parecia com a praça lá fora. Marin estava maravilhada, e Aiolia estava extasiado com a aprovação da menina. Sorriu para ela:

- Bem vinda a minha casa. Você gostou? Pensei em tomarmos um chá juntos e conversarmos um pouco, já que sempre só nos falamos na escola e sobre treinos.

Ela ficou envergonhada de se ver, de repente na casa do professor.

- Oh... – ele percebeu isso – Não me leve a mal. Mas é que não achei correto ficarmos lá fora, onde é perigoso. Ao mesmo tempo eu também quero passar mais tempo com você, aproveitando que temos essa oportunidade.

Ela sorriu. Os dois entraram numa casa um tanto bagunçada, mas muito aconchegante e limpa. Tinha livros de esportes e de outros assuntos intelectuais em volta, também de aventuras, filmes de ação e aventura, vídeo games, aparelhos de treinos em casa. A cozinha era bastante limpa. Ele dizia não saber fazer grande coisa naquela área da casa, mas uma bela comida congelada num domingo até que saía. Ele esquentou a água e trouxe vários chás para ela escolher, ficou com o de hortelã. Ele preferia chá preto. Os dois tomaram, conversaram de diversos assuntos, ela era muito mais madura do que a idade sugeria. Acabaram assistindo a um filme juntos, com direito a refrigerante e pipoca de microondas, ele fazia cafunés em seus cabelos, ela ficava com vergonha, mas adorava a sensação. Ele se levantou, num momento, para ir ao banheiro e ela foi apreciar as plantas lá fora. Quando Aiolia voltou, foi procurá-la.

- Gosta do jardim?

- É lindo.

- Meu pai plantou muitas plantas em nossa casa, quando eu era criança, e me ensinou a cuidar delas. Quando eu vim morar aqui, quis me lembrar de como era. Acho que o dele era bem melhor, mas eu faço o que posso.

- Bobagem! Aposto que é tão bonito quanto o dele.

Ela se apoio no corpo dele, que respondeu passando o braço sobre seu ombro. A menina suspirou, tinha tomado a decisão. Ela se virou de frente para ele e, acariciando seu rosto e seus cabelos revoltosos, olhou no fundo de seus olhos, e ele corou:

- Professor... Você disse que está apaixonado por mim...

- É verdade, Marin. Eu a amo!

- Então... Quer dizer... Eu não quero passar por oferecida, mas...

- Conheço sua personalidade. Jamais pensaria isso de você.

- Faz amor comigo...?

Aquilo o fez desabar. Sua aluna, uma das mais certinhas da sala, se não a mais certinha, pedindo isso a ele? Ele jamais iria querer magoá-la, ferir seus sentimentos, é claro que ele queria demais aquilo, mas será que era correto? Ela ainda era tão nova, sua aluna, não era ético. Mas e se...?

- Eu tenho uma condição para isso, Marin.

- Condição? – ela gelou. O que ele estaria pensando dela? Ele iria querer algo em troca? Não, ele era muito gentil e correto para isso. A não ser que fosse seu silêncio total, até para com Shina, sobre o acontecido. Ela poderia lhe dar isso em troca. Mas e se não fosse isso, o que ela faria?

Ele ergueu seu queixo para poder ver seus olhos, e também olhar no fundo deles, mostrando que ele também tinha um olhar maravilhosamente penetrante e absolutamente sincero. Ela engoliu em seco, mas ele sorriu.

- Assim que completar maioridade, você me levará aos seus pais para que eu lhes diga que estamos noivos. E depois de sua faculdade nos casaremos.

Marin deu um belíssimo sorriso, doce e extasiado. Ela aceitou e ele a beijou, abraçando-a. Suas mãos quentes desceram pela cintura até encontrar os quadris e as coxas, ela suspirava alto, subiu novamente, entrando por baixo da saia e apertando as nádegas. Enquanto isso beijava sua boca com calor e desejo, a saliva escorrendo pelo canto da boca. Uma das mãos subiu, por baixo da blusa, até encontrar seu seio rijo, o qual acariciou ao som de seus gemidos deliciosos. A mão que continuava embaixo se infiltrou pela calsinha, chegando a sua genitália já molhada e viscosa, ela gemeu ainda mais. E quando, acariciando-a assim, ele beijou seu pescoço, a menina passou a mão por seu membro, fazendo com que também gemesse. Então ele a encostou ao tronco de uma das árvores, abriu a camisa e o sutiã e chupou um mamilo enquanto acariciava e beliscava suavemente o outro, e com a outra mão, acariciava seu clitóris. A menina se contorcia de prazer e euforia, ele desabotoou a calça e colocou o pênis já duro para fora, ala o olhava com surpresa, pois era grande, achava que aquilo não poderia caber dentro dela. Ele tomou sua mão e a colocou em volta do falo, ensinando-a silenciosamente a fazer movimentos de ida e volta. Ela sentiu uma pontada de calor crescer ainda mais em sua vagina, que escorria ainda mais suco pelas pernas torneadas. As carícias em seu clitóris a faziam se contorcer e masturbar seu parceiro com mais força, levando-o às alturas, sorrindo enquanto ela lhe dava aquele olhar de quem pedia piedade.

- Não aguento mais, professor... Faça amor comigo... Por favor!

Então ele a deitou carinhosamente sobre a grama macia, terminando de lhe tirar as roupas, observou o corpo escultural da garota por alguns segundos e tirou também as suas próprias roupas. Ela se deliciou internamente, mas discreta, com aquele corpo forte e atlético. Quando ele se deitou sobre seu corpo, fervendo em todos os sentidos, ela abraçou seu pescoço e o beijou afoita, ainda que com um pouco de medo, mas não disse nada sobre isso. Ele entrou cuidadosamente em seu íntimo, sem querer que ela se assustasse, ela afundou a cabeça em seu pescoço e aguentou a dor, que logo se transformou em prazer, ela fervia. Seus gemidos eram cada vez mais prolongados e extasiados a cada entrada daquele grande corpo. Afinal ela descobria que cabia, sim, dentro dela aquele membro e que era deliciosamente duro e quente. Ele a abraçou, trazendo-a para cima de seu colo sem sair de dentro dela, seus braços fortes a envolveram enquanto a movimentavam para cima e para baixo em seu colo, fazendo seu membro entrar ainda mais fundo dentro dela. Seu olhar cada vez se desesperava mais, ela sentia mais forte e mais rápido, mais delicioso, mais insuportavelmente delicioso. Seu clitóris também escorregava e era involuntariamente acariciado pelos movimentos colados ao corpo dele e aquilo a fazia desesperar-se. Era incrível.

- Ah, Marin... – dizia ele com a voz rouca e profunda, quase um animal desesperado – Como você é linda! Como você é deliciosa, Marin! – e sugava seus seios, fazendo-a quase desmaiar de prazer.

- Mais, professor... Por favor, mais!

Ele, então, se deitou, deixando-a sentada sobre seu pau enrijecido e segurando suas nádegas com força, fez movimentos bruscos e muito rápidos com os quadris para cima. Ela tapou a boca muito forte, abafando o quanto pôde o grito que sairia de sua garganta e poderia atrair a atenção de todo o bairro, mesmo estando numa casa escondida pelo parque. Ela não havia aguentado, era como se o líquido que lhe descia pela vagina quando excitada descesse em dobro e muito mais quente naquele momento. Ele, também, não pôde se controlar, deu um grunhido abafado e ejaculou dentro dela. A sensação de seu próprio gozo e do gozo do professor, que entrou em seu corpo como um jato forte e quente foram uma explosão de emoções dentro de seu corpo como jamais havia imaginado. Ela tombou sobre o corpo do professor, quase desmaiada, os dois adormeceram daquela forma, nus, exaustos e absurdamente contentes, por algumas horas.

Quando acordou, Aiolia viu o quanto a lua havia mudado de posição e se espantou. Com medo de que a menina ficasse doente, tomou-a nos braços e levou para a sua cama, cobrindo-a bem. Dormiu ao seu lado, abraçado com ela e teve sonhos com o futuro dos dois. Bem de manhãzinha, ele acordou e saiu, voltou o mais rápido que pôde para reparar o café. Quando a menina acordou, tomou um bom banho e se arrumou com as roupas de escola. Na mesa do café, prontinha para ela, havia um comprimido. Aiolia a beijou carinhosamente nos lábios.

- Espero que não se ofenda. É uma pílula do dia seguinte. Não podemos arriscar, afinal, ainda não é hora. Mas não pode tomar isso sempre, é muito forte. Então e melhor começar a tomar anticoncepcionais. Quer dizer... – então ele pareceu confuso e envergonhado como no dia anterior, como se estivesse dizendo bobagens – A não ser que tenha se arrependido ou... Bem... Eu gostaria que continuássemos juntos... Mesmo que ninguém possa saber por enquanto, até você ser adulta e...

Ela sorriu, estava vermelho como seus cabelos. Ela tomou a pílula e o acalmou.

- Foi maravilhoso, professor... Eu quero ficar com você para sempre. – e vendo o sorriso radiante do esportista. – Eu te amo.

- Também te amo... – estava derretido.

Mas uma coisa ele tinha que lembrar. Como acabara de dizer, não poderiam contar nada a ninguém enquanto ela não completasse maioridade, quando ele a pediria em casamento para seus pais, e então seriam noivos. Então eles não poderiam ser vistos juntos, ainda mais num dia em que ela dormira fora enquanto seus pais pensavam que estava na casa da amiga e, ao mesmo tempo, essa amiga pensava que ela estava em casa. Enfim, eles não tinham como chegar juntos à escola. Então Marin percebeu o olhar preocupado dele, sabia que era quanto a isso.

- Não se preocupe. Você ainda não tomou banho, certo? Bem, ainda é cedo e não há ninguém no parque por perto da sua casa. Eu terminarei meu café, pegarei minhas coisas e irei de bicicleta para a escola, como é de costume, ninguém vai suspeitar. Você vai tomar seu banho e sai logo em seguida. Eu sempre chego adiantada mesmo, vai ser normal.

- Não é a toa que você é a melhor aluna da sala.

Ela corou. Terminaram o café e fizeram como Marin havia dito. Ele apenas lhe deu um caloroso beijo de despedida. Quando seria a próxima vez que se encontrariam a sós? Aquela era uma espera que deixaria a ambos com muitas expectativas e brilhos apaixonados nos olhos. A missão, agora, era agir como se nada estivesseacontecendo.


End file.
